The Tale of Elise Griffith
by Anony mouse101
Summary: The story of an OC I made for Catmandu22's story, The Newcomer: X-men Evo Season 5. Elise is a kind, average girl from a good family in New York City. When her powers appear she fears that her family will despise her, so she runs away. Follow her on her adventures as she escapes a greedy telepath, travels the US and meets other interesting characters. Reviews appreciated. :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey! It's me! Anony Mouse101! Ok so Catmandu22 let me create a oc for one of her stories. More specifically heawesome some amazing story The Newcomer: X-Men Evo Season 5. Like I said it's an awesome story! So she asked me to write a backstory for this character. This is the result! Hope ya enjoy! I only own the ocs. And a shoutout to Catmandu22 for editing this for me. Couldn't have done it without ya! Thanks again!… now on to the story.

The tale of Elise Griffith.  
I started as a normal teen with normal problems. Ya know pimples, boys, school etc. I started getting headaches and weird feelings all over my body when I was 15. Mom dismissed it as stress or hormones. Speaking of my mom, she and my dad are both business partners. They own Griffith Fashion, a hot modern teen fashion business that is pretty popular too.

They're busy a lot but always make time for us kids. We live in the suburbs close to New York City. I have one older brother and four younger brothers. Anyhow after I told her this really odd stuff started happening. I started waking up to my pillow being in shreds, and feathers in the sheets. I started to see better too.

One day, I looked in the mirror and I had pupils like a cat! Needless to say I freaked out! When I looked back they were back to normal. School went badly that day. Myheadaches got worse and I started tingling all over. I picked up my pencil during history class and it turned into gold, which is what we were discussing, ya know the reasons why the Spanish invaded South America.

I was in the back of the class so no one really saw it. Nothing happened for the rest of the day until I got home. I was playing with my cat, Mini, when I noticed I had started to shrink. I looked at my hands and they were starting to morph into paws. Then this terrible itching sensation spread all over my body. I closed my eyes because it hurt so much. When I opened them I was a small brown kitten. My cat looked at me and said, "Wow! That's a new trick."

That's when I really freaked out! I ran for practically 5 miles, at least, before I stopped. I was in an alley. I calmed down and started to think "Ok, how did this happen?" I had been wishing I was a cat to get away from all the stress and weird stuff happening in my life and, poof, I was a cat. So it figures, if I thought about being a human…

Sure enough the moment I thought about my human self I started to change back. It didn't hurt as much to turn back. I decided to experiment. The more I changed into a cat and back, the less it hurt, until I could change to a cat and back with no pain at all. I could even make white patches and black stripes appear on my fur. As I shifted back to human I heard a scuffling sound and turned to see a tall thin guy with brown hair sneaking towards me and I grabbed an old rusted pipe from a trash can next to me. I remembered the pencil incident and decided to try it out.

I thought of a baseball bat and the pipe turned into one. The guy ran off after that. I thought about my parents and how they would react if they knew about my powers. I decided to go home for at least one more night to spend as much time with them as I could and to take some of my stuff with me. I spent a lot of time with them all, I talked and joked around with my older brother, I played a game with my younger brothers, I hung out with my parents, and I even did all the chores.

I was the perfect child that night. And then later that night I woke up to a pain in my back, my hands, and my mouth. I looked to see I had cat claws and bird wings! I looked in the mirror and I had cat eyes again and fangs! I fainted from the shock. When I woke up the next morning I was normal again.

Last night had made my mind up for me. I packed some clothes, gathered some supplies, and took all the money I had (which was about $3,000. I had an allowance and I'd been saving up to go to Paris someday). I also took a family photo with me along with a silver locket that my family had given to me for my 14th birthday with another picture of them in it.

I wrote a note to my family telling them I loved them all but I had to leave. My heart broke as I wrote that letter, but in it I also told them _why_ I was leaving and that I would try to write to them when I could. I left my home via bus into the main city. When I got out and started to head toward the subway, I felt like I was being followed. I turned to see a tall pale guy following me. I recognized him from yesterday and began to walk faster. I turned down the next alleyway I came to and started to run. He kept on my tail. Then this other guy, a lithe tan blonde, comes out of an alley to my left, and another, an averagely built African American, comes out of an alley to my right. I was frantic at that point and didn't pay attention as I ran into a dead end. They surround me and I start to grow my claws out to defend myself when a voice enters my head.

"Easy. We aren't here to hurt ya," the voice said, as smooth as silk and as slippery as oil, "we're trying to help you, that's all." The three guys stepped aside to reveal a fourth guy. This guy wasn't like the others, he was deceptively thin but I could see the muscles rippling with every powerful stride or movement. His black hair was short but not that short and his brown eyes didn't hold any warmth to them at all.

He spoke to me, aloud this time instead of into my mind, still in the smooth voice that sends shivers up my spine, "See you're like us, a mutant. I know it can be scary at first but if you come with us we can help you." At first I almost believe him, then I feel this prickling on my back that tells me that this guy is not a good person and I should run. Now!

"No thanks," I say as I grow a pair of wings to take off.

"I don't think so," he sighs as if bored. He sends a mind wave at me as I begin to take off. I fall into a pair of strong arms while everything goes black.

I wake up to see the tall pale guy and the blonde standing over me. My head hurt so much it felt like someone had put a battering ram to it.

"She's awake, Tom." The thin guy said to someone out of my line of sight. The black haired guy came over to where I lay accompanied by the African American and a new person. She had pale skin and green hair. She looked similar to the black haired guy.

"Good, I thought I had hit you with too hard of a blast back there," the fourth guy said with a cold smile, "allow me to introduce the gang. This is my sister, Thorn, and my good friends Timber, Steve, and Fang." As he spoke he gestured to the girl, the African American, the blond, and the thin guy.

"I, of course, am Tom, the leader of this humble group. Tom the Trickster to my enemies. Together we are known as the Freak-shows," Tom continued, "we all have unique abilities that make us stronger than normal humans. How about you guys introduce yourselves."

"I can control plants," Thorn whispered. As she spoke a flower in a nearby pot started to grow larger.

"I can create sonic sound waves by stomping or clapping," said Timber smugly.

"I can mimic any sound and blast noise at my enemies," Steve said in Timber's voice with a smirk, earning him a shove from Timber.

"I control spiders and can cause them to grow or shrink at will," spoke Fang in a dark whisper.

"I am a telepath. Meaning I can read minds, speak directly into a mind, and levitate objects."

"Ok, so what do you want with me?" I asked hesitantly.

"We want you to be one of us, but of course." Tom laughed. I slowly and shakily stood up. I begin to fall and Fang caught me.

"Uh, no thanks." I say stepping away from Fang and the others.

"Why not? It's not like you have anywhere else to go." Tom said with just the hint of a threat underscoring his words. I sighed realizing that what he said was true. I don't have anywhere else to go. They didn't seem that bad and they had mutations to.

"Ok I'll stay." I replied reluctantly. Thorn smiled and grabbed my hand. She led methrough their 'home', which was an old abandoned warehouse. Throughout the tour she wore the same false smile that her brother wore. After the tour she led me to the room where I'd be staying. It wasn't that big and didn't have any windows, but at least it was warm and had a bed.

"If you need anything, I'm to your right andFangs' to your left. Timber is the room at the end of the hall, and Steve is right next to me." Thorn told me.

"Where does Tom sleep?" I asked, noticing she had left him out.

"Oh, he sleeps across the hall from you. I hope that's alright." She said off handedly.

I acted like it was fine, that I didn't mind having a telepath right across the hall from me. A psychotic telepath at that. I decided I hated telepaths then and there.

We all shared a small dinner of food foraged from garbage cans. I felt sorry for them and what little they had so I shared my stash of food with them. Thorn, Steve and Timber's eyes lit up at the sight of so much food. I guess they hadn't eaten properly in quite a while. Fang simply said thank you and started to eat. Tom ate silently but I could catch glimpses of him staring in my direction every once in a while. I made eye contact with him once and felt chills go up my spine.

Later that night I couldn't sleep. Just the thought of him being a few feet away sent chills up my spine! So instead of sleep I practiced my mutation. I grew and retracted my claws. I even managed to grow a tail. Then I practiced transforming objects. I soon drifted off into sleep.

I woke up suddenly the next morning to a hand touching my shoulder. I jumped up and stood in an attack position. I relaxed when I realized it was only Fang.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I apologize." he said.

"It's ok." I replied with a wave of my hand.

"Tom said, if you aren't too tired, he would like you to do a few things for him." Fang said with no emotion in his voice at all. I hadn't gotten a good look at him when we had first met but now that I did noticed that he was, well, quite cute really. He had blue eyes that never faltered and his hair was a bit like mine only darker. He and I stared at each other for a while longer. Then he surprised me by blushing slightly. Before I could see it fully he turned and left the room. I shrugged and walked to the main meeting area where Tom was waiting for me.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" Tom asked, with the same false smile he had given me yesterday.

"Not reall…" I started to say before he cut me off.

"Good, good. Now I came up with a brilliant plan last night. You probably noticed how our living style is a lot different than what you are used to,"

"How would you know that?" I asked indignantly. He just gave me a sideways look and continued talking, "and since Fang told me of your ability to transform objects I thought you could help spruce things up a little." he finished. I stared at him. He stared back and then said, "Well? What are you waiting for?"

I sighed exasperatedly and set to work. In almost no time, the warehouse's insides looked fit for a king. Tom had directed me in what to do by sending me mental images of what he wanted everything to look like. It was weird to think that he could get inside my head and maybe even mess around with my memories. That particular thought really scared me. By noon I was exhausted.

But Tom wasn't done. He had gathered a bunch of garbage into one room and now expected me to turn it all into valuable stuff that they could pawn off to buy food. I tried to tell him I was tired but he simply pushed me into the room and shut the door. I heard a click meaning he had locked me in. I tried yelling and, when that didn't work, breaking down the door but it was too sturdy and I was too tired. I managed to do half the pile by the time Tom came back. He frowned, but let me out anyway.

I ran to my room and collapsed onto the floor, being unable to make it to my bed. I was fast asleep but I felt someone pick me up and put me in the bed. I sighed a small "thank you" and thought I heard a "you're welcome" before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning I was starving. Tom rushed me through breakfast and then back into the room which had been restocked with garbage. I tried to run out the door when I saw that the pile was bigger this time, but Tom forced me back inside by levitating me. I was about to yell at him when his voice entered my thoughts.

"Now, now. Let's not make a scene. So here's how things will go. You keep changing the garbage to gold, and I won't erase your mind. Does that sound fair?" His mental voice held the kind of tone one uses when making a life or death promise. He wore an evil smile that reached his greed filled eyes. It made my blood run cold. As tears started to slide down my face I gave a brief nod.

"Good," he said out loud setting me down, "I'm glad we agree. Now hop to it." He left,locking the door behind him. I worked the entire day with tears running down my face. I managed to turn the last bottle into a gold trophy before Tom came back. I seriously wanted to claw his eyes out the and there but I was too weak to even move.

"Well done." Tom said and left. I sighed in relief but my stomach growled in hunger. I left, got some food, and went to my room to sleep. This time I didn't even make it to my door before I collapsed onto the floor. When the person picked me up this time I managed to open my eyes a little to see Fang caring me into my room and putting me on the bed.

As he turned to leave I caught his hand. He turned back to me and I gave him a thankful smile. He smiled back sadly and left. The same routine was repeated for nearly a week. I kept my tears in check so Tom wouldn't think he had broken me. I was getting weaker each day until I couldn't stand up to leave the room.

I felt so helpless and alone in that small room that I couldn't keep back my tears any longer. I cried. I cried so hard that I didn't feel it when Fang picked me up and held me. I soon stopped my crying and just laid there in his arms until I fell asleep.

I slept for two days. When I finally woke up, Fang and the others were standing next to my bed. Tom told me how long I had been sleeping and that I was to stay in bed for another couple of days. Fang had simply looked at the floor sadly, his blue eyes betraying that he wanted to speak to me, but Tom sent him and the others away. He sat down at the foot of the bed and remained quiet for a long time.

When he finally spoke he said that he was sorry for not having taken into consideration how untrained I was. Yeah, that seems just like him. Saying sorry for his mistake but not for what he had done to me. He looked at me then he did something rather unexpected, he tried to stroke my hair. I smacked his hand away and tried to get up. He just grabbed my wrist and pushed me back onto the bed.

"Didn't you hear what I said? You still need to rest. Now go to sleep." he yelled at me before shooting a mental wave at me knocking me out.

I managed to say "I hate you." before giving into the darkness.

When I came to, I was in a smaller room. Again with no windows. Fang came through the door with a tray of food for me. I realized that I couldn't move. I looked down but didn't see any sort of restraint. Fang wouldn't make eye contact with me, he just fed me, slowly, so I wouldn't 't get sick. Once he was done feeding me, he finally looked me in the eye.

There was so much hurt in them, that I felt my heart break a little just looking at them.

Our eyes exchanged more words then either of us could say. In the end though I asked him… "Why?"

Fang looked away from me for a while and then back. "Because he wants you so he can be rich. He thinks that if he's rich, then he has more power. He only sees you as an unlimited gold-mine," Fang told me sadly.

"And the others?" I asked dreading the response. I thought I had made friends with them. Fang told me how wrong I was, how they only cared about their share of the loot. That hurt more than banging my head when I fainted from exhaustion.

I decided then and there that I would get out of here one way or another.

I decided to try to escape a few nights later, I kept it at the back of my thoughts so Tom wouldn't overhear it. I waited until everyone was asleep, then I got up and stealthily went to my old room. I grabbed all of my stuff and left a note for Fang. He had been the one to take care of me and, to tell the truth, I think I was really starting to like him. I slipped it under his door and began to make my way to the warehouse's exit. I made it outside when I sensed a presence behind me. I whirled around, extending my claws, only to be hit in the gut.

"Trying to leave? But I thought you were fitting in so well here." Tom said in a faux hurt voice. He grabbed my left wrist and acted like he was going to crush it. I panicked and started to flail around wildly. I caught his face with my claws and left a scar from his right cheek to his left eye. He howled in pain and released me to clutch at his wounded face. I ran as fast as I could, but before I was out of earshot, I heard him say "You think you've escaped? I'll hunt you down till my dying breath!"

I didn't look back. I just kept running. For a year I've been running. Hoping to find somewhere safe. I went all over the U.S. though eventually I ended up in New York again. I figured why not hide from him right under his nose. In a little town called Bayville. I spent about a month there as a cat, figuring nobody would pay attention to a stray cat. I was right, nobody did…but dogs aren't 'nobody', they're a thing. I was attacked by a dog, but I managed to get away with only a few scratches, but I did get a good sized cut on my right leg. I tried to turn human to go get help but it wouldn't work so I was stuck. Just a little brown cat. Who would take pity on a filthy stray anyway?


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings my fellow feline followers, my name is Kitty Galore! Oops sorry that's not right! Hi readers! Thanks for reading the Tale of Elise Griffith. Shadowmaster1relent a review saying that they were a bit confused on some parts of my story. Well I'm here to clear those up! :D

The thing is that Catmandu22 has 2 fans of her story that liked the idea of shape shifting. I added the shifting other stuff part to mine however. So Cat asked if just being able to turn into a cat and have animal features (like grow claws and stuff) would be ok. I agreed and adapted my story accordingly. She is Not stuck with claws and fangs and stuff 24/7, only when she wants them. Also she can only change objects that were never living (and sometimes even if it was living but is now dead like wood.)

Anyhow hope that cleared-up any questions you might have. If you still have some feel free to PM me or leave a review. Thank you!


End file.
